Para perder, Para descobrir
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Nas ruas de Tokyo muitos males andam a solta. Um pobre rapaz com bom ar, pode ser uma otima vitima... [The Gazette][AoixUruha]relacionada com O misterio do sofa cama


**Oi pessoal. **

**Bem mais um Short dos "The Gazette", desta vez trata-se de AoixUruha, é um draminha para aliviar o stresse...  
Isto é especi de continuaçao da minha outra fic, "O misterio do Sofa cama". Mas a historia nao tem nada a ver ;p**

**Espero que gostem...**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Para perder, para descobrir**_

Mais uma tarde caía em Tokyo. Os cinco jovens ensaiavam como sempre faziam até altas horas da noite. Todos costumavam estar alegre, bem disposto e davam sempre o melhor de si como se fosse um concerto, encanto ensaiavam. Mas nesse dia algo se passava, certamente alguns estavam bem.

O Kai batia com as baquetas fortemente na bateria dando o seu som forte, Ruki cantava com o coração fazendo a música ficar música profunda, Reita também estava concentrado no baixo, dando aquelas notas graves que só ele sabia, Aoi estava mais pensativo que o normal, mas o seu talento não era perdido, e por fim, Uruha é que não se encontrava nos seus dias. Não tinha tocado nenhuma música sem se ter enganado umas 5 vezes.

Os companheiros já estavam a ficar irritados com aquilo. Ruki pára de repente de cantar quando Uruha se engana novamente na nota.

- Foda-se Uruha, que raio se passa contigo? Não deste uma para a caixa hoje. – Reclama Ruki, depois dos colegas terem parado de tocar.

- Desculpem pessoal. Eu não estou muito bem. – Responde com uma voz entristecida.

- Até ai nos chegamos, obrigada. Fazias bem era dizer o que se passa. – Disse Reita enquanto encostava o seu baixo à parede.

- Nada, esqueçam. – Disse Uruha.

- Bem, pelos os vistos o ensaio acaba por hoje. – Disse Kai e Uruha rapidamente arruma a sua guitarra abrindo de seguida a porta para sair.

- Até manha. – Responde antes de sair rapidamente. Nenhum dos colegas conseguiu responder já que ele desaparecera rapidamente. Os quatro jovens ficaram simplesmente em silencio a olhar para a porta.

- Que bicho é que lhe mordeu? – Pergunta Kai para Ruki e Reita que tinham acabado de se sentar no sofá ao canto da sala.

- Perguntas isso a nos? – diz Reita admirado. – O mais chegado é o Aoi. Mas pela a cara dele ele também não sabe. – Kai olha para Aoi que continuava com um olhar perdido em direcção a porta.

- Vocês sabem o que se passa com ele? – Pergunta depois de recuperar do transe. Ruki olha para ele com um ar ameaçador.

- Isso perguntamos nos. – Responde zangado.

- Eu nunca o vi assim. – Disse Aoi mais para si do que para os outros. O olhar dele fixa-se novamente na porta, e é deixado ser absorvido pelos seus pensamento. "Kouyou o que se anda a passar contigo?" Pensa preocupado.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Uruha andava calmamente pelas ruas. Conseguia ver-se uma inquietação no seu olhar. Batia em varias pessoas que passavam por si, mas nem se virava para pedir desculpas. Estava completamente absorvido em seus pensamentos. "Como irei contar-lhe? Será que não podia ser mais simples? Será que amar não poderia doer menos? Porque me tive logo que me apaixonar por ele? De certeza que ele não me ama, mas é difícil não ama-lo. Mas como eu poderei dizer? Bem continuar assim também não leva a lado nenhum, se amanha erro alguma nota, o Ruki no mínimo mata-me. Eu tenho de falar com o Yuu".

Uruha pára a entrada de um beco. Pega no telemóvel e começa a discar um número. Quando da sinal que esta a tocar ele sente algo frio no seu pescoço. Assustado olha para trás e vê três homens mais alto que ele, com facas bem afiadas nas mãos. Um deles tinha o cabelo grisado e a barba por fazer. O outro era gordo e metia nojo, cabelos pretos compridos e muito oleosos. O ultimo era mais baixo dos três, mais alto que Uruha, mas não muito. Era magro como um palito e a cara estava cheia de rugas e de cicatrizes.

Ele vai para gritar mas uma mão tapa-lhe a boca. No seu telefone ouve-se a voz de Aoi. Uruha tenta soltar-se ou fazer algum barulho mas não consegue. Os homens olham para os lados e puxam-no para o beco frio e escuro, violentamente encostam-no a parede. Uruha agarra fortemente o telemóvel na mão e tenta soltar-se.

- Olhem que gracinha. – Disse um dos homens. Novamente a voz de Aoi é ouvida no outro lado da linha. Desta vez a voz é alta o suficiente fazendo com que os três homens ouvissem.

- Oh que querida. A telefonar para o namorado. – Disse o mais baixo dos três. Uruha consegue gritar mas o homem pega no telemóvel e atira-o ao chão. Da um pequeno sorriso maroto e pisa o telemóvel fazendo-o em pedaços.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- ESTOU! URUHA! KOUYO! RESPONDE. – Grita Aoi quando ouve o grito dado pelo o jovem no outro lado da linha. O sinal vai a baixo como se o tivessem desligado. Aoi fica em choque e olha para os outros companheiros que olhavam para ele com uma cara preocupada. Kai ao ver o amigo branco aproxima-se dele.

- Aoi estas bem? O que se passa?

- Uruha…Kouyo… Algo de errado. – Disse em choque.

Rapidamente ganha a cor que tinha perdido e sai a correr do estúdio sendo seguido pelos outros três. Ao chegarem a rua Aoi olha para todos os lados preocupados.

- Foda-se Aoi, que raio se passa? – Pergunta Ruki ao ver a cara do amigo muito preocupada.

- Ao telefone, era o Uruha. E ele não falou, ele só gritou uma vez, e ouviu-se vozes de outros homens. Ele esta em perigo. – Disse ao começar a correr por uma rua. – Procurem-no por favor. – Os outros três acenaram com a cabeça, e cada um correu por ruas diferentes. Aoi olha para os colegas e rapidamente começa a correr por onde ia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Uruha olhava assustado para os homens a sua frente. Um deles começa a passar a mão pelo o buraco das calças.

- Olhem que perna tão macia. – Disse o mais gordo com um olhar guloso para o pobre rapaz. Uruha tentava soltar-se daqueles braços fortes, os homens olham para ele e um rapidamente encosta os lábios aos do jovem. Uruha fica em choque com aquele acto. O seu estômago parecia que ia expulsar tudo o que tinha lá dentro. Os olhos ardiam, e pequenas gotas de lágrimas iam caindo pelo o delicado rosto. Os homens sorriem ainda mais. Quando os lábios são separados, um dos homens vais com a mão ate ao liso cabelo de Uruha e puxa-o para trás com força, fazendo ele bater com a cabeça na parede. Eles pegam-no e arrastam-no para o fundo do beco, onde não dava visibilidade a ninguém que passava. Os homens, mandam-no rapidamente para o chão fazendo-o bater com as costas com uma força bruta. Os três rodeiam o rapaz que estava estendido no chão. O mais baixo abaixa-se e toca-lhe na cara marcada pelas lágrimas.

- Tens saudades do namorado? – Uruha tenta reagir, mas o medo é tanto que nao se consegue mexer. O mais alto dos homens puxa um pano de um dos bolsos e coloca-lho na boca. O pano atado atrás de qualquer maneira tinha vários fios de cabelos juntos ao nó, fazendo assim causar alguma dor no ferimento. – Esse paninho é para ninguém saber que nos estamos a divertir.

- Hum, … já viram os músculos dela? Parecem de homem. E as mãos… – Disse o mais gordo. Os homens olham assustados para o jovem no chão. O mais alto aproxima-se e começa a desabotoar os botões das calças. Uruha tenta impedi-lo, mas os outros dois atam-lhe os pés e as mãos. O mais alto tira rapidamente as calças assustando-se com o visto. Os três homens recuam alguns passos quando vêem um pénis em vez de uma vagina como imaginaram. Uruha pensava-se salvo depois da descoberta do seu sexo. Mas enganou-se profundamente.

Os homens deram mais um dos seus sorrisos cínicos e voltaram a aproximar-se do jovem que estava estendido no chão. As pequenas esperanças que Uruha tinha ganho, só com aqueles sorrisos tinha sumido, como a agua quando evapora. Kouyo tenta mexer-se, mas as cordas estavam apertadas de mais, fazendo com que esse não conseguisse mexer. As lágrimas não paravam de cair, ele bem que tentava gritar por ajuda mas a voz não saia, e as pessoas que passavam pela frente do beco pareciam não notar no que acontecia-a.

Um dos homens chega ao pé dele e dá um forte pontapé nas costas. Uruha dobra-se todo cheio de dores. O homem que lhe batera agacha-se ao seu lado e com um dos seus dedos, percorre o corpo bem definido do jovem. Com outra das mãos acaricia-lhe o membro. O jovem contorcia-se de prazer indesejado. Os homens soltaram altas gargalhadas ao verem a reacção do jovem.

- Oh, coitadinho dele… – Disse o mais alto dos três. – O seu membro já parece bem maduro. – O homem aproximou-se dele, e dá-lhe um pontapé na barriga. Um pequeno líquido vermelho escapa do pano da boca.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aoi corria pelas ruas apreçado. Às vezes, parava para perguntar as se tinham visto o amigo. Outras vezes, era rodeado por fans. Ele pedia desculpas e continuava a correr sem dar importância as jovens. " Kouyo, onde tu estas? O que te estarão a fazer?" pensava encanto corria. O telefone toca e ele rapidamente atende com esperanças de ser o amigo desaparecido.

- Estou? – Disse com um pequeno fio de esperança na voz.

- _Aoi, ainda não o encontrei. Nem sinais dele._ – Dizia a voz de Ruki no outro lado da linha. – _O Reita também já esta aqui comigo e também não viu nada. Acabei de ligar ao Kai e também não viu vestígios, e tu? Tiveste sorte?_

- Nada. Eu vou continuar a procura, podem ir para casa. – Disse Aoi antes de desligar o telefone sem esperar resposta do amigo. Rapidamente continua a correr sem objectivo de chegada. " Kouyo, eu vou te encontrar, prometo. Eu prometo…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Uruha já se encontrava bem ferido. Vários pontapés já tinha sofrido, o seu lábio por baixo do pano estava inchado e um filete de sangue não parava de correr dele, a ligeira maquilhagem do rosto já estava esborratada graças as lágrimas que teimavam cair, as cores já tinham um ligeiro tom de vermelho por causa dos cortes no seu rosto, os pulsos tinham a marca vermelha da corda e um deles até já estava em ferida e com vestígios de sangue a sair.

Os homens ainda não pareciam contentes com o resultado. Cada vez mais batiam com mais força e rapidez. Uruha já nem tentava fazer nada. O seu corpo todo dorido não fazia nada nesse momento. O mais gordo dos três volta a abaixar-se, tira uma faca sabe-se lá deus donde, e começa a passar ligeiramente pela camisola que o rapaz tinha vestido. Aos poucos a camisola vai-se rasgando, dando a possibilidade dos homens verem o belo corpo do jovem.

- Hum, … por isso eu virava gay. – Exclama o mais alto, enquanto apreciava o corpo do jovem. Uruha sente as suas bocejas a ganharem cor. – Oh que fofinho esta corado. – Os três começam a rir como loucos. Uruha encolhe-se como estivesse a esconder algo. Por azar os homens reparam e dois deles fazem com que ele ficasse direito. " Por favor, alguém que me ajude. Aoi… Yuu ajuda-me." Pensava Kouyo enquanto sentia novamente um pé forte na sua barriga. Aos poucos ia perdendo a força para aguentar a dor. Os seus olhos já não focavam direito, a sua cabeça ao pouco ia latejando. " Eu vou morrer… Eu vou morrer… Yuu eu amo-te…" divulgava para si mesmo como se fosse o fim de tudo. Cada vez mais o seu sangue sai do corpo. A sua volta já havia muitos vestígios de sangue.

Um dos homens retira o seu membro das calças e começa a masturbar-se. Uruha ao ver a atitude do homem assusta-se.

- Oh que gracinha. – Disse um dos homens ao reparar na resposta á atitude do companheiro. Esse homem abaixa-se e coloca o membro de Uruha na boca como se quisesse engoli-lo. Uruha volta a gemer com aqueles toques. As lágrimas antes secas, voltam a cair.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aoi continuava a correr apreçado pelas ruas de Tokyo.

Ruki e Reita já tinham ido a todos os sítios onde ele costumava ir, mas não viram nada. Kai também continuava a sua busca, até já tinha ido a casa dele, mas também nada…

Aoi cada vez estava mais desesperado com o desaparecimento do amigo. " Por favor Uruha… dá sinais de vida." Pensava Yuu. Uma pequena lágrima começou a cair pela sua face, o seu coração a medida que o tempo passava apertava mais. Ele acreditava que se não o encontrasse vivo rapidamente morreria. Ele passa por um beco escuro. Não ia entrar, mas ao olhar de relance para o chão vê bocados de um telemóvel partido. Rapidamente pára, vai até aos destroços e repara ser o telemóvel de Uruha, ou um igual. Ele ouve uns barulhos estranhos e rapidamente entra pelo o beco á dentro.

Ao chegar a meio, o seu humor muda rapidamente, de preocupado passa para raivoso. A cena que via não era a melhor. Uruha encontrava-se seminu, atado nas mãos e nos pés. Estava todo ferido. Três homens ao pé de si, um deles quase e enfiar o seu membro de Uruha, que chorava desalmadamente.

- Seus filhos da mãe… – disse Aoi enquanto se aproximava dos quatro homens. O mais gordo dera pela presença de Aoi e olha para ele com um olhar cínico.

- Temos visitas. – Avisa os outros companheiros. Os três homens perdem de imediato o interesso pelo o jovem deitado no chão e caminham calmamente até Aoi com um olhar ameaçador. Yuu apenas dá um sorrisinho encorajador. Os homens avançam para cima dele mas Aoi facilmente consegue desviar-se dos golpes dados pelos três homens. Ele estava-se a divertir com a lutinha. Mas o seu olhar cai sobre o amigo, que não estava nos seus melhores estados, e faz com que ele volte a realidade.

Rapidamente faz uma rasteira a um, fazendo com que esse caísse de cara no chão possivelmente partindo a cana no nariz. O mais gordo vai em direcção a ele, mas Aoi dá-lhe um pontapé entre as pernas deixando-o imóvel.

- Tu vais aprender o que é mexer connosco. – Responde o único homem de pé. Esse dava luta. Aoi mal o conseguia atingir mas estava tão concentrado na luta que nem repara que um dos outros homens caminhava lentamente até Uruha. O homem pega na faca que se encontrava esquecida no chão. Uruha olha assustado para ele. Ele levanta a faca e sem pensar duas vezes crava a faca na barriga de Uruha. O homem que lutava com Aoi rapidamente leva um soco desse. Os três homens olham com um sorriso cínico e saem a correr.

- Vocês vão paga-las. – Disse um deles antes de desaparecer de vista.

- SEU CABRÕES DE MERDA VOLTEM AQUI. MEDRICAS. FOGEM DEPOIS DE O TEREM QUASE MATADO … – Nesse momento Aoi volta novamente para a realidade. Olha para trás e vê o amigo todo ferido e com uma faca cravada na barriga. – KOUYO. – Disse Desesperado. Corre rapidamente para pé do amigo, tira-lhe as cordas nos braços e das pernas e o pano da boca. Uruha ao ver-se livre daquele pedaço de pano começa a respirar melhor. - Kouyo, desculpa não ter chegado a tempo.

- Aoi… – Tentava dizer Uruha, mas com as dores mal consegui respirar. – Yuu… eu vou… morrer.

- Não sejas estúpido. Claro que não vais morrer. – Disse Aoi com lágrimas nos olhos. O rapaz ao ver o estado do amigo, rapidamente tenta-o vestir para ficar mais apresentável. Pega no telemóvel e liga rapidamente para a ambulância. – Uruha, … já te vêem buscar. Calma. Tu vais sobreviver.

- Tu… não acreditas… nas tuas… palavras. – Disse Uruha quando sentia ser deitado no colo quente do amigo.

- Não digas asneiras. Está mas é calado, não faças esforços por favor. – Disse com um olhar muito triste.

- Yuu… – Começa mas Aoi corta-o.

- Por favor não fales. – Disse desesperado.

- Eu… amo-te… – Disse sem dar ouvidos aos pedidos do amigo.

- Tu estás a delirar. Cala-te por favor.

- Eu amo-te muito… para todo o sempre. – Acabando de dizer isso, o rapaz mais novo fecha os olhos, dando a entender que tinha desmaiado.

- URUHA… KOUYO… ACORDA POR FAVOR. – As lágrimas nessa altura já saíam dos olhos sem esforço. Nesse momento para alivio do mais velho a ambulância chega levando-os para o hospital.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aoi já estava a mais de 4 horas no hospital.

Mal lá tinha chegado ligou para os colegas que vieram a correr. Ele teve que explicar tudo aos colegas que ficaram em choque ao saber do ocorrido.

Notícias do Uruha é que não corria muito por aquelas bandas. Aoi não conseguia parar quieto na cadeira. As mãos brincavam uma com a outra cheias de ansiedade e medo.

Os companheiros estavam ambos sentados com umas caras muito tristes. Kai não parava de deixar cair lágrimas, Ruki também não lhe ficava atrás, estava deitado sobre o ombro de Reita com o olhar fixo para a parede, ninguém ligava já que estavam todos preocupados de mais com Uruha. Nesse momento o medico responsável pelo rapaz entra na sala com um olhar muito triste.

- São parentes de Takashima Kouyou? – Pergunta o medico.

- Não, amigos. – Responde Kai rapidamente.

- Como ele esta? – Disse Aoi logo a seguir de Kai falar.

- Temo que as noticias não sejam as melhores. O estado dele é muito crítico. Ele entrou em um coma profundo. – Aquela noticia tinha caído como uma bomba aos elementos do grupo. – Ele tem ferimentos graves, quer esternos como internos. Mas o mais grave mesmo é ele ter entrado em coma. – As lágrimas dos quatro jovens caíam pelos seus belos rostos. Aoi não aguentou a pressão e caio de joelhos enquanto escondia a cara entre as mãos, as lágrimas dele caíam vagarosamente causando mais dor.

O médico sai deixando os quatro sozinhos completamente em choque. O único som ouvido naquela sala era os soluços dos jovens. Ruki chorava abraçado a Reita, Aoi no chão e Kai tentando-o acalmar mas também no mesmo estado.

As horas passavam, os jovens já não tinham mais lágrimas para derramar. " Porque ele disse aquilo? Será que era verdade? Será que ele me ama? E eu? eu amo-o? Não sei… mas como posso saber. É tão errado, eu não posso amar um homem… é errado. Ninguém iria nos aceitar. Ok, esse ninguém é mentira o Ruki e o Reita sim… mas. NÃO PARA COM ISSO YUU. ESTAS A DAR EM LOUCO. Este drama todo fez-me mal., mas então porque me sinto assim? Sim ele é meu amigo e tudo mais… mas… se fosse com um dos outros eu acho que não ficaria como estou agora. Será que o amo…?"

- Yuu… – Chamava pela terceira vez Kai. Aoi olha para ele dando a permissão para falar. – Eu tenho de ir tratar de umas coisas. O Ruki e o Reita ficam aqui. – Aoi apenas acena com a cabeça. Kai vira-lhes as costas e saem do hospital. Aoi olha para os dois amigos. Ruki dormia descansado sobre o ombro de Reita.

- Akira? – Chama Aoi.

- Diz…

- Como tu descobriste apaixonado pelo o Ruki? – Reita assusta-se com a pergunta. De certo que ele era o único que sabia do relacionamento dos jovens, mas nunca esperaria uma pergunta daquelas.

- Como assim? – Disse fingindo não perceber a pergunta.

- Tu descobriste que estavas apaixonado pelo o Ruki quando? E como foi? – Insiste.

- Isso é estranho vindo de ti.

- Eu sei… Nem eu próprio sei porque estou a perguntar isto. – Responde Aoi com um olhar triste em direcção a um ponto fixo na parede branca atrás dos mais novos. Reita disfarçadamente da um pequeno sorriso de felicidade.

- Nós comemo-nos, estavam-mos a cair de bêbados. – Aoi estranha a resposta de Reita. Nunca esperava que ele lhe contasse tal coisa. Mas ele deixou-se ficar quieto, e deixar o rapaz falar. - Mas antes disso, já tínhamos apercebido que havia algo mais que amizade, e depois com a bebida conseguimos ultrapassar os medos.

- Mas vocês amam-se não é?

- Muito. – Disse enquanto olhava com um sorriso bobo para o seu amante a dormir serenamente em seu ombro. - Mas porque raio de pergunta foi essa?

- Então, porque não assumem o vosso relacionamento? – Pergunto rapidamente para tentar fugir a pergunta.

- Não se deve responder a uma pergunta com outra. – Reclama. – Mas bem… Nós não assumi-mos por medo que isto chegue aos ouvidos de quem não deva. Mas também ainda não estamos preparados para isso. Deixar as coisas rolarem, quando quisermos que mais alguém saiba, nos contamos. Agora vivemos intensamente escondidos. O que mete piada mas o que importa é nos amarmos. – Respondeu meio aluado.

A parti desse momento, mais ninguém falou. Reita continuava apreciar o rosto do mais novo que dormia ainda em seu ombro. Aoi pela sua vez, já se tinha perdido novamente em pensamentos. " Será que o amo mesmo? Como será que Reita ficaria na minha situação? Se ele fica-se como eu estou, … Eu amo-o. Se ficar pior, … isto não passa de preocupação de amigo"

- Reita? – Chama novamente Aoi. Akira olha para ele esperando que ele falasse. – Como sentirias se acontecesse algo ao Ruki. – Aquela pergunta tinha sido a ultima prova que Reita precisava para o seu puzzle. " Ele ama o Uruha. Só que esta difícil de admitir. Mas também podia ter feito uma pergunta mais suave. Eu nem quero imaginar se acontecesse algo ao Ruki."

- Possivelmente ficava em choque. Triste, agoniado,.. Pensaria se ele morresse eu morreria com ele… – Tentava responder Reita, mas era difícil de mais para conseguir imaginar. - Não consigo mesmo imaginar o que aconteceria. – Reita estava mesmo confuso. Aoi conseguiu identificar o fio de medo na voz. Ele ficou novamente quieto no seu canto.

As horas passavam, nenhum dos três tinha coragem de sair daquela sala do hospital. Kai era o único que saia e entrava regularmente. Uruha continuava em coma, e sem muitas melhoras.

Os jornalistas encontravam-se aos montes a frente do hospital e da PSC. Mas não conseguiam nada, só as vezes quando apanhavam Kai, mas mesmo assim ele não respondia a quase nada.

- Será que não nos conseguem dizer nada? – Reclama Aoi enervado.

- Também acho. Estamos a horas sem saber nada. – Disse Ruki que andava num lado para o outro gastando a sola dos sapatos.

- Calmem-se vocês os dois. Ele esta bem, só que não deve ter tido melhoras. – Tenta acalmar Kai mas sem muito sucesso. – Daqui a nada alguém nos vem dizer algo, se ele melhorou ao se piorou.

- HAA. – Grita Aoi ao ouvir a ultima parte. Este que antes sentado, segue o exemplo de Ruki e começa a gastar a sola dos sapatos.

- O teu ponto de vista é óptimo Kai. – Ironiza Reita. Nesse momento o medico responsável por Uruha entra na sala.

- Bem pessoal, ele não teve muitas melhoras. – Todos ficaram brancos. – Mas calmem-se, ele não piorou. – Disse ao reparar no estado dos 5. - Mas infelizmente continua em coma. Eu sei que o querem ir ver, mas no estado dele só poderemos deixar entrar um.

- Vai o Aoi. – Disse Reita sem cerimónias.

- Eu também queria ir. – Disse Ruki com uma voz triste.

- Taka, não sejas infantil. O Aoi é que o salvou, ele viu como ele estava… - Continua Reita mas Ruki corta-lhe a fala.

- Por isso mesmo.

- Por isso eu acho que ele devia de ir. – Continua sem se importar com as reclamações do amigo.

- Eu também acho que deve de ir o Aoi. – Disse Kai. Ruki vendo que não tinha hipótese, senta-se amuado.

- Ok, ok. Ganharam. Aoi, podes ir. – O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o médico. Entrou dentro de um sala branca e fria. O único barulho ouvido era a pequena máquina ligada ao coração que demonstrava os fracos batimentos cardíacos do mais novo.

- Vou o deixar sozinho. Não demore. – Disse o médico antes de sair. Aoi ao sentir a porta a fechar-se atrás de si, deixar cair novamente as lágrimas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Na sala Ruki continuava amuado com atitude dos amigos. Kai já tinha saído, deixando as explicações para Reita.

- Taka, não fiques assim porra. – Disse Reita enquanto se ajoelhava aos pés do amigo.

- Eu queria ir ve-lo. – Disse tristemente. – Vocês os dois iam sempre me ver quando eu estava doente em casa. – Disse enquanto se lembrava do passado.

- Eu sei, eu também o queria ir ver. Mas o Yuu gosta do Kouyo e o Kouyo também gosta do Yuu e por isso eu tenho esperanças que o Aoi o consiga acordar. – Responde Reita enquanto abraçava fortemente o amante, ao lembra-se da pergunta feita por Aoi a umas horas atrás.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aoi estava sentado ao lado da cama. O estado de Uruha assustava-o. Tinha várias máquinas e soro ligados a ele. Na cara vários pensos. E enrolado na cabeça tinha uma ligadora branca. Ele dormia tão tranquilamente como uma criança pequenina. Aoi pega delicadamente na mão do mais novo, e com o dedo indicador acaricia-lhe a mão.

- Kouyo? Desculpa… desculpa mesmo. Eu queria ter chegado mais cedo… eu nem devia ter-te deixado sair do estúdio no estado em que estavas. – Disse entre lágrimas. - Eu sei que não me deves ouvir… Mas… eu queria que tu acordasses. Queria poder ver o teu lindo sorriso novamente. Ouvir a tua voz alegre. Eu fui estúpido em não me aperceber a tempo. – "Eu amo-o" Pensava. – Eu devia ter visto, mas fui cego de mais. Mas quando fiquei a um fio de te perder, eu apercebi-me o quão cego fui. Mas se calhar… se calhar já vou tarde de mais. Mas eu preciso dizer-te. Eu… Eu amo-te muito. Eu amo-te mais que a mim próprio. Sem ti eu não vivo. Se tu morreres eu vou junto. Eu amo-te muito Kouyo. – Aoi apertava a mão do mais novo ligeiramente mais a cada palavra que dizia. – Acorda Kouyo. Faz isso por todos. Mas principalmente, … faz isso por mim. – A mão de Uruha que Aoi agarrava, começa a mexer-se ligeiramente assustando o mais velho. Yuu sente a sua mão a ser agarrada pela mão do mais novo. Ele olha para o rapaz deitado e encontra-o com os olhos ligeiramente abertos. As lágrimas caíam mais e mais pelo o rosto de Aoi. Uruha também deixava cair pequenas lágrimas. O mais velho ergue a mão do seu amor e dá-lhe um pequeno beijo na mão. – Tive tanto medo de te perder. – Disse Aoi cortando com o silêncio.

- Eu também tive medo de morrer sem antes falar contigo. – Disse Uruha com uma voz muito fraca e rouca. – Quando eu disse que te amava, eu estava a falar a sério. – Aoi deixa escapar um sorriso tímido. Vagarosamente inclina-se sobre o mais novo, mas com o cuidado de não o tocar, e coloca os seus lábios em cima dos do mais novo. Uruha assusta-se com o acto, mas rapidamente corresponde ao beijo. Um beijo calmo e fraco, graças as condições do mais novo, mas estava cheio de amor e felicidade. Aoi descola-se do amigo e olha-o nos olhos com um olhar muito carinhoso.

- Eu também te amo. Eu amo-te muito. Mas foi cego em não ver isso a tempo. – Uruha dá-lhe um sorriso fraco. Aoi volta-se a inclinar e a juntar aqueles lábios tão desejados…

_**Fim…**_

* * *

**_E entao o que acharam? Com pena do Uruha? Eu tambem... Mas tudo acabou bem. Por isso nao me matem ta? ;p_**

**_Quero Review..._**

**_bjx_**

**_Ate aproxima..._**


End file.
